


Waiting On The Right Guy.

by Cor321



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: After a drunken night together, If you squint you can find Alec Lightwood... let's call it Where's Alec instead of Waldo, M/M, Mild smut... nothing explicit, Mutual Pining, The Restaurant Au no one asked for..., Waiter- Levi, restaurant AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Levi is working at a local burger joint when Nico walks in and Levi is instantly drawn to him. When they meet later at a bar they share one alcohol filled night... what happens next is up to them.Ps. We should never leave it up to them because they are both little chicken shits.





	Waiting On The Right Guy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been my baby for a few weeks now, and I'm honestly so proud. I'm a server, so a lot of the things Levi does while working.... I have done them all. Well... except falling for a customer I have not done that! Please enjoy!

It was just a regular Thursday afternoon in mid-January at Meredith’s Burger’s, a cute little mom and pop shop located just a 15 minute walk from Washington University. Levi and Taryn had a steady lunch rush, but now it was the sweet spot between 3 and 4pm where the restaurant was pretty much empty and the two could finally breathe.

 

“Why do we work in this hell hole?” Taryn asked while rolling cutlery idly.

 

“Because we like misery? Come on, though, that rush wasn’t even that bad. And you just got up from your break so why are you complaining?” Levi countered. He looked around and realized they had finished all they needed to. “You okay if I take my 30 now?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. There’s what, 3 tables? Go grab a quick bite to eat.” Levi sat in the back section where most of the staff took their breaks because it was only used for overflow, so there were never any customers sat here during the dead times when their breaks would be. His 30 minutes went by way too quickly. He had ordered himself a good old burger and fries, something he tried not to do everyday but when the craving strikes, you just gotta listen. As soon as he got back on the floor, Taryn shot him a sly smirk, she definitely had something up her sleeve. She handed him a notepad and pen. “Table 6 just sat down, they have menus.”

 

“Okay?” Levi said, giving her a confused look while taking the supplies.

 

“They aren’t really my type, per say. I figured you would want to take them.” She said, her smile only growing. Levi only rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked around the corner to see exactly what he was expecting, a group of college or university aged guys, but he was too far to see anything besides that.

 

“Fine, I’ll take them, but just for your information,” he looked her pointedly in the eye, “I’m not that lonely that you need to try and set me up here. Besides, people finding the love of their lives at work only happens in rom coms, so don’t get your hopes up.”

 

Levi sighed once more before walking towards the table and putting on his signature smile. He went into his intro without taking the time to look at everyone at the table. “Hey everyone, I’m Levi and I will be your server today. How’s everyone doing?” Everyone replied at the same time, saying things Levi didn’t completely catch.

 

“Okay, I know you guys have had a few minutes to look at your menus. Can I get some drinks for everyone?” Levi took down everyone’s drinks, but he was stopped in his tracks by voice that sounded like a velvet. He looked up and was met with a chiseled asian god, or at least that’s what Levi felt he looked like. He had perfectly quaffed hair, a sharp jawline, and muscles that peaked through the maroon henley he was wearing. Levi didn’t realise he was staring until one of the men cleared their throat. The beautiful man sent him a wink before Levi could say anything. He could feel the blush taking over his face, “Yeah-- sorry, I will be right back with all those drinks while you all finish looking at the menus.”

Levi turned around and let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding before he stalked back to the servers area with what little dignity he had left. Once he was there, he slammed his notebook on the counter, grabbing Taryn’s attention.

 

“You didn’t tell me there was a literal adonis with them,” he whispered as loudly as he could. He let his head fall back as he regained his composure. “You could probably wipe the drool off the table! Fuck, I made a complete fool of myself and to top it all off, he winked at me! Like, what am I supposed to think about that?” Levi got the last of the drinks ready and added, “this place is going to be the death of me.” Taryn just chuckled as he passed her. 

 

Thankfully he composed himself enough that he was able to take their food order with ease. What he wasn’t expecting, though, was for the restaurant to get 3 more tables while he was taking the one. Taryn had already brought them all menus and was in the midst of taking one of them, but Levi could already see another 3-4 tables coming in from the parking lot. Levi rolled up his metaphorical sleeves as they were just about to get hit with an unexpectedly early rush. As Taryn was coming back to the servers area, she looked at Levi, the stress on her face evident.

 

“No one comes until 4:30, do they?”

 

“Nope, it’s just you and me. So let’s get ready.”

 

Taking table after table, Taryn and Levi worked in perfect synchrony, something that only worked because they had been together at this job for so long. Before they knew it, their front two sections were completely full. Everyone had been taken so they were just waiting on food to come out. The two took a moment to breathe, but their ‘break’ only lasted a moment because just as quickly as everyone had been taken, the kitchen started pumping out food. He and Taryn did not stop running for a second. After everyone had been served, Levi was just about to make his way around the floor to make sure all the tables were okay when a big group of people walked through the doors. Levi sighed before putting on his signature smile.

 

“How can I help you all today?” 

 

“I know it is last minute but can we have a table for 12?” Levi sucked in a breath, contemplating what to do and where to put them.

 

“Just hold on a moment while I get a table ready.” Levi turned around to talk to Taryn. “We can fit them in the back so that’s not a problem. Do you want me to take them, though? I know you hate taking big tables so as long as you think you can handle it up here, I can take them.” Taryn just rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes, I can handle the front, everyone just needs to be checked on. Go take the 12.”

 

So Levi did just that. After running around trying to take all of the new tables, he was now running around again in the back. Levi loved the adrenaline of a good rush. Once the big table got their food, things started to calm down and he was able to help Taryn again. Unfortunately, helping meant washing the dishes that were quickly piling up in the dish pit. It wasn’t until a little while later that he thought of the man at table 6.

 

“Hey Taryn, is table 6 still here?”

 

“Sorry Levi, they left 10 minutes ago. But that one very handsome man did ask about you and don’t worry, I didn’t say anything embarrassing, just that you were in the back being a boss ass bitch.” 

 

“And you think that’s not embarrassing?” Levi chuckled. He was definitely disappointed that he didn’t even have a chance to redeem himself,  _ but that’s how the cookie crumbles,  _ he thought.

 

“I only speak the truth!” The two quickly fell into easy conversation after that, getting ready for what the evening rush would throw at them.

_______

 

Levi and his friends were finally taking a much needed night out on the town and that landed them at Pony, the hottest gay bar in Seattle. Levi worked his way through the bar with Taryn, Casey, and Dahlia right behind him. They had a pretty rough evening shift so they were all ready to let loose and drink the night away. Levi and Taryn made their way to the bar to get some shots to start out the night. “Anyone catch your eye?” Taryn asked, leaning on the bar waiting for a bartender to help them. Levi did a sweep of the room and there was a couple hot guys but no one that overly stood out. 

 

“Ask me after a few more drinks,” Levi replied over the bass of the music.

 

After another couple minutes of waiting at the bar, Levi and Taryn brought their shots to the table. “To getting shitfaced and not remembering anything tomorrow!” Casey toasted as they tossed back the shots and started their night. It didn’t take long for the group to make their way to the dance floor. Dahlia and Casey were dancing next to each other feeling the music, Taryn was off dancing with a beautiful, tall brunette and Levi, well he was dancing with mister tall, dark and handsome. The blue eyed man had joined the group he was dancing with, slowly breaking them off. After a couple songs, Levi’s drink was empty so he and the blue eyed beauty went to the bar where Levi was able to get a glimpse at the guy’s ass which was fine. 

 

After the other man bought their drinks they both made their way back to the dance floor, this time dancing even closer than they had been before. Levi turned around so they were grinding to the music, the bliss of the alcohol buzz was hitting him. He reached up his empty hand to grab the man’s neck as the man reached down and connected his mouth with Levi’s pulse point. Levi’s favourite song came on so he disconnected himself from his mystery man and searched around the bar for Taryn, a hand still in his man’s grip. While looking for her, his eyes landed on the beautiful man from the restaurant. The new man had a slightly disapproving look on his face and it looked like he was looking in Levi’s direction. Levi shrugged, assuming he was staring at the man behind him who was obviously the better looking one. Taryn came running toward him, dragging the woman she had been canoodling with all night behind her. 

 

“ _ If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friend’s, make it last forever, friendship never ends!”  _ Levi and Taryn sang together. They knew every word of this song and always found each other when it was playing. T hey even took turns singing the lines of the rap . After the song was done, Levi realized his drink was gone.

 

“I’m gonna get myself another drink,” He looked at the man he was with and said, “you can hang out with these guys, I will be right back.” Levi made his way to the bar, leaning up against it while shaking out his wet curls.

 

“You could do so much better than him,” a deep voice said from right behind him, the baritone sending chills down his spine. Levi turned around, his breath hitching for a second when he realized it was the handsome man from the bar who was even more breathtaking up close. He suddenly felt a surge of confidence he usually didn’t posses. 

 

“And you think you’re better?” The man licked his lips, putting a hand on Levi’s arm and leaning in.

 

“Considering the competition just rolled his eyes and left,” he paused leaning in even closer. “I would say yes.” His lips were ghosting over Levi’s ear. The man pulled back. “I’m Nico, by the way. Why don’t you let me buy you a drink?” Levi just nodded, still at a loss for words. “A double whiskey sour for me.” 

 

“Me too,” Levi said, looking at Nico again. “I’m Levi, by the way.” The other man just smirked.

 

“I know.” Levi’s brow furrowed.  _ How does he know my name _ , he thought. “You introduced yourself before you took my order.” He said as if reading Levi’s mind. They got their drinks and moved away from the bar. Nico tossed his straw to the side, tipping the drink back and downing it in one go. Levi couldn’t stop himself from staring at the taller man, eye’s following the line of his throat as he swallowed. Levi’s mouth went dry as he drank his own drink absentmindedly. He was completely mesmerized by this virtual stranger. After he placed the empty cup on the bar with a bang, Nico took another step closer and said, “you like what you see?” Levi’s breath hitched, his hand instinctively grabbing the other man’s.

 

“We’ll see about that,” Levi replied, another surge of confidence rushing through him as he pulled Nico toward the dance floor. They started out dancing, but that was quickly replaced with their bodies impossibly close, grinding like there was no air left in the room. Levi could feel the sweat dripping down his back as Nico reached around to pull him closer by his inner thigh. He could feel the ghost of Nico’s breath go up his neck to his ear. He could hear Nico’s heavy breathing and feel him against his ass. It was as though Levi lost all semblance of self control as he spun himself around and crashed his mouth into Nico’s. His hands gripped the taller man’s hair, while Nico’s went to cup his jaw and pull him even closer by his waist. Levi groaned in pleasure. He was surrounded by people yet all he could think of was this man in his arms. He was only broken out of his daze when a sweaty, drunk man bumped into them. Levi got up on his tiptoes to whisper in Nico’s ear. “Let’s go somewhere more…” he paused to look around the room. “More private.”

 

Nico didn’t waste any time. He grabbed Levi’s hand and led him to the bathrooms. As soon as the door closed, their hands were all over each other again. This time though, Nico’s hands went to Levi’s ass. He lifted the smaller man with ease and pinned him to the wall with his own body. Levi groaned when he felt the cold wall hit him from behind, still feeling the heat of Nico pressed up against him. He threw his head back, just taking this all in. Nico’s lips were on his exposed neck within seconds. “I can make you feel so good,” he heard the other man say before his lips grazed over the hickey he already had on his neck. It seemed that Nico wanted him all to himself because he was quickly replacing that hickey with one of his own doing. Levi couldn’t help his hips from bucking forward against the other man. His brain was foggy but his body knew exactly what it wanted. 

 

“Fuck, I need you,” Levi said, earning a moan from the other man. “Not here, though.”

 

“I live a couple blocks from here.” Nico said, Levi nodded and the taller man almost immediately let him down and led the way out of the club. He saw Casey on his way out, letting the man know he was going to leave. Casey just nodded and smirked as he left with Nico.

 

*

The two men collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily as a sheen of sweat dripped down both of their bodies. Levi wanted so badly to freeze the moment and curl up into Nico’s side. But this was nothing more than a one night stand, right? He waited until he heard the other man’s breathing even out and slipped out of bed.  _ This was standard practice, _ he thought to himself. This was one fun drunken night that ended in sex, he couldn’t bring himself to think anything more than that because that would mean opening his heart up to being hurt. So he quickly and quietly got dressed and left, stopping to leave a kiss on Nico’s forehead first.

 

________

 

The morning shift the next day was tough to say the least, but thankfully there were only a couple of tables. His head was pounding and his mouth was as dry as can be. “Casey, please stop putting plates down so loudly.”

 

“Sorry man, although maybe if you didn’t drink so much last night you wouldn’t be so hungover this morning,” Casey fought back, even though he may have started out the drinking last night and encouraged everyone to get super drunk while he himself only had a few drinks. At least that’s what he told Levi the first time he complained about his hangover. “Although it looked like you were having a great time. So it was worth it?” Levi chuckled weakly. “I saw you leaving with a pretty hot guy, what happened there?” Levi grunted before standing up a little straighter and recounting the night before.

 

“Yeah… about that.” Levi looked at the ground awkwardly. He doesn’t know why he’s getting so flustered talking about this with one of his best friends. “We may have gone back to his place.” His voice raised at the end of the sentence like it was a question even though it wasn’t. Levi put his face in his hands, muffling what he said next. “WemayhavehadsexhefellasleepandIleft” 

 

“What?” Levi sighed and then walked into the kitchen so that Casey could actually hear what he was saying. 

 

“So yeah-- we may have had sex, he fell asleep and then I left.” Levi just continued looking down, his hands in his apron fiddling with his pens. Casey’s eyes widened, a smirk finding its way onto his face.

 

“Well, did you at least get his number so that you guys can have more booty calls?” Levi groaned. He then turned around and started to walk away, only to stop to make one last comment.

 

“No, of course I didn’t! I was too busy trying not to wake him up so it wouldn’t be awkward. I didn’t even leave my number. I’m an idiot.” Levi left the kitchen and ignored the snickers that came from behind him.

______

 

It had been a week without a sign of Nico, not that Levi was holding his breath. He figured the other man either didn’t remember him because they were both extremely inebriated that night or he just didn’t want to know Levi. Either way, Levi would have to find a way to move on. Or so he thought.

 

“Hey Levi,” Taryn called out, just loud enough for him to hear. “Your McHottie is at table 8 with a couple of his friends.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi said back while he grabbed 3 menus to bring to the table. He didn’t want to get his hopes up just in case it was a different hot guy. He rounded the corner and sucked in a breath when he saw Nico sitting there, laughing at something his friend said. He almost forgot how the lines of his jaw or the swoop of his hair made Levi’s stomach do backflips. Levi took in another deep breath before he approached the table.

 

“Hi guys, how’s everyone doing?” Levi was acting a little bit awkward but he still wasn’t too sure what Nico remembered from that night. He continued to go through his ‘speech’ and took the table with ease. There weren’t any lingering looks between he and Nico, so Levi figured the other man either didn’t care or didn’t remember their night. So Levi did what he did best, put on his best smile and killed them with kindness. He walked back to the servers station a little deflated and once he put their order in, he turned to see Taryn looking at him expectedly. 

 

“I don’t know if he even remembers what happened or if he wants to. He acted like I was just any server. It sucks, but maybe it’s for the best.”  Taryn looked apologetic, taking his hand in hers for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry, man. I know you liked him.” Levi shrugged, moving onto the next task at hand.

 

_______

 

Levi started to notice Nico coming back more often, at first it was usually with friends so it was inconspicuous. The two would hold eye contact a little too long or their hands would brush as Levi was passing him the plate. These little things kept happening and each time Levi’s heart would race and his face would heat up but they always stopped there. 

 

*

The first time Nico comes alone, Levi is a little taken aback. Every time he has seen him at the restaurant he was always with a group of friends. This time Nico came with just his gym bag in tow, a tennis racket peeking out the side of it. Nico looked like he was pulled right out of Men’s Illustrated that day. His hair was still wet from his post workout shower and his muscles were taut, showing through the white t-shirt he was wearing. The two talked a little bit and Levi learned that Nico was going to the University of Washington for Physical Therapy. He also learned that Nico played tennis competitively and that he was good enough to get a scholarship by playing for the university team. 

 

*

A week or so later Nico came in with all his school books late one night. The evening rush had thinned out and it was just a group of stragglers left. It was an hour before close and Nico had long since finished eating. Levi was methodically filling the salt & pepper shakers, vinegar cruets and napkin dispensers. It wasn’t a hard job, just tedious, so he brought all of his supplies to the tables and made easy conversation with Nico as he did the mindless work. Nico kept telling Levi terrible dad jokes that he secretly loved and they took turns talking about their day. It all felt so easy, like it made sense and that made Levi ache for what they could have had.

 

*

One weekday afternoon when there were only a couple of tables in the restaurant, including Nico’s, Levi swore that he would make a move this time. He got to the table with Nico’s usual drink order, a strawberry lemonade. As he put it down, he said, “can I get you something to drink?” Once he realized what he had said, he fumbled with his pen, took Nico’s order and lost all the determination he had to ask him out.

 

*

It was less than a week later that Levi had a relentless shift, he was running around putting out fires everywhere (metaphorically, of course). The evening rush had no lulls, therefore no time for Levi to just stand and take a few deep breaths. The only bright spot was the man sitting at table 18, tucked away in the back. He had his textbooks out and notebook open, jotting things down vigorously. He had his glasses on the top of his head, while he looking intently at diagrams of the skeletal system. Nico was his eye of the hurricane that day, complete calm in the middle of the storm of craziness that was the rest of the diner. Nico caught Levi as he was leaving, having already packed up his books. 

 

“Hey Levi.” He put a hand on top of Levi’s, something Levi normally wouldn’t let customers do, but this was Nico they were talking about. “I just wanted to tell you that you were amazing today. I saw how crazy it was and you handled everything with grace and a smile still on your face.” Levi felt his lips curl.

 

“Thanks, Nico. I love my job.” Nico lifted his hand from Levi’s. 

 

“It shows.” Nico then turned and left, leaving Levi with a huge grin on his face even amidst all the chaos.

 

*

Nico started coming in often, almost 3 times a week. Things were so effortless between the two of them just the way they were. Levi could laugh and be himself, even while making a fool of himself sometimes or made terrible jokes that no one in their right mind should laugh at.

 

Meredith’s had a conspicuous pole in the middle of their dining room, probably there to hold up the ceiling. As useful as it was, one morning Levi had turned around and walked way to fast, very narrowly missing the gigantic pole. He didn’t think anyone noticed until he heard snicker to his left, he looked and there was Nico chuckling at him. He tried to send Nico an angry look, but he couldn’t stop the smirk that was forming on his face.

 

On a different day later that same week, Levi was collecting plates from a table right beside Nico’s. He was trying to balance the cutlery on the plates, but unfortunately one of the knives slipped off the stack. Levi started squatting awkwardly, trying to pick up the knife. Nico, ever the gentleman, lent down picking up the knife.

 

“Sorry, I try not to make it a habit to throw knives at customers,” Levi quipped. The sound and sight that followed made Levi’s heart race. Nico was full blown belly laughing. Levi couldn’t help but grin as he stood up and brought the dishes to the dishpit. He leaned on the counter after, taking a deep breath in as he thought about Nico and him. This relationship, whatever it was, definitely was not worth wrecking. So Levi vowed that he wouldn’t ask Nico out because he couldn’t ruin something so good over a stupid crush.

 

_______

 

It was months later, finals had just finished and Nico had come with his friends from school to celebrate with burgers and fries. Levi was having a great day, so many of his regulars were coming in and they had great staff on shift. To top it all off, he was the first person scheduled to leave so he had that to look forward to as well.

 

Levi had just finished checking up on Nico’s table when he went to check on another regular, Josh. He had just got an internship job as an electrician’s apprentice and was telling Levi about it excitedly. Levi was genuinely happy for the man and continued to talk to him for the couple minutes that he had to spare. When he turned back around to go toward the severs area, he glanced at Nico’s table. The look on Nico’s face was unexpected, instead of the smile that usually graced his face, his expression was that of anger mixed with something Levi couldn’t put a finger on. Levi shook his head as he went to finish the rest of his shift that night.

 

*

When Levi left that night, keys in hand ready to go home and have a nice glass of wine, he was met with a sight he was not expecting. Nico, who was conveniently parked right next to his car, a fact that he was most definitely not going to overthink, was standing there leaning up against his jeep. He was on his phone, sunglasses tucked in his shirt while he was sending what Levi assumed to be a text message. Levi unlocked his door and was about to get in when he heard his name from behind him. 

 

“Levi, wait! Please, can I ask you a question?” Levi looked up to see Nico walking toward him. He just nodded, a curious expression overcoming his face. “Am-- am I reading this wrong?” Levi cocked his head, wondering what the other man meant by that. “Us. This whole flirtation or is it all in my head?” Levi sucked in a breath. Sure, Levi definitely hoped that the other man caught onto his flirting but he never knew if it worked or not.

 

“Uhh-- I didn’t know that you wanted anything between us. You never said anything that night after Pony…”

 

“You didn’t think **_I_** wanted anything? How was I supposed to act? I woke up the next morning to the bed being empty and not even a note. I figured you didn’t _want_ to remember that night. And that was only enforced when I saw you and you acted like nothing happened, purely professional.”

 

“I will admit that it was stupid to just leave you while you were sleeping like that. I was scared. But I couldn’t forget. For weeks all I could think about was you and that night.” Nico took a couple steps closer and Levi felt his heartbeat quicken. 

 

“And then I started coming more often and I felt like we were actually becoming friends. It wasn’t even about the food anymore. I came to see you. And I thought just maybe you liked me, as a little bit more than a friend. And you flirted all the time, so I worked up the courage to leave my number, but again there was nothing. But things were still going to good, you were still the highlight of my day. And I was trying to work myself up to ask you out again, this time in person because I just needed to know. But today, you were flirting with that other guy and I was so jealous. It made me question everything. So I need to know--”

 

“Wait,” Levi interrupted him. “You left your number? When?!”

 

“Like 2 months ago, I wrote it on a napkin. Admittedly, I was too much of a chickenshit to give it to you in person, but I left it on the table. It was near the end of the night and you were the only one working so I figured you’d see it.” Levi wracked his brain trying to think if he saw anything, but nothing came to mind.

 

“I’m sorry, Nico. I must have been cleaning the table too quickly. I didn’t see it… Also, I wasn’t flirting with Josh. He’s a regular I’ve known since my first year in college, he’s dating one of my best friends, Emily. He is very straight, and I am very not.”

 

Nico closed the distance between the two of them until he was inches away. He coaxed one of Levi’s hands out of his pocket, grazing his thumb over Levi’s knuckles. He glanced from Levi’s hands to his eyes. “You still haven’t answered my first question,” Nico said, his voice husky and deep. Levi noted the way his eyes darted down to lips. He swallowed the lump in his throat before shaking his head.

 

“No, you haven’t been reading it wrong.” The words came out barely louder than a whisper. But that was all that Nico needed before he brought his other hand to Levi’s waist, pulling him closer. Nico’s mouth crashed into his and his heart was doing crazy things. Levi brought his hands up to Nico’s neck, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck and bringing him even closer than he thought possible. They were both fighting each other for dominance, a fight neither was winning, Nico’s tongue pushed for access, which Levi happily let him have. Nico playfully nipped at Levi’s lower lip, which caused a groan to escape Levi’s throat. This must have pushed the older man over the edge because the next moment he was pushing them back until Levi’s back was up against his own car. Nico pulled back.

 

“Levi…” he panted, still breathless.

 

“Nico. This, I want all of this, with you. Can we stop being stupid?” He chuckled. Nico nodded in agreement before he pulled him into another earth-shattering kiss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta archeryandeyeliner for editing all of it and dealing with me for the past couple weeks while I wrote it! 
> 
> My Tumblr is schmicosmalec if you want to follow, sometimes I post drabbles there before I post them here (there are some on there that haven't been uploaded to AO3 yet).
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
